


Dean Winchester and the Kingdom of Sam’s ass

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Smut, Spoilers for Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Wincest-Freeform, reference canon character death, spoilers up to and including "Monster Movie"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Dean still can’t believe that Sam went to the new Raiders movie without him. Sam rectifies that.





	

Dean Winchester was sulking. He would never admit it, especially to his little brother, but that was what he was doing all right. He just couldn’t believe that Sam had done this. Couldn’t believe Sam would betray him like this. He sighed. 

Sam, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, looked over at him. “Dean?”

Dean just shook his head. 

“Missing Jamie already?”

Dean blinked. It took him a minute to refocus his thoughts and remember the blonde ‘wench’. “No.” He spit out at last. 

“Pissed about the outfit, Hansel?” Sam tried to tease. He simply got a scowl in reply. Sam quieted down. 

Dean stewed, driving out of Pennsylvania (and he couldn’t help but notice the sign flickering as they drove by, almost as if it read ‘Transylvania’. Huh.). They didn’t have a specific hunt in mind so he just kept driving. 

They were halfway through the next state when Dean suddenly grunted one word: “Raiders.”

Sam, who had been dozing lightly, shook himself fully awake. He blinked several times then he got it. “The movie?”

“No, Sam, the Broadway musical!” Dean nearly shouted. “Of course the movie. I still can’t believe you went and saw it without me!”

Sam schooled his features. “Dean, c’mon. You were in Hell.”

“And you didn’t think you’d get me out.” Dean’s tone was flat. 

Sam got a flash of understanding. He sucked in a breath. “Oh.”

Dean shook his head. “Never mind. Whatever. Not like it’s probably any good anyway. Harrison Ford’s old, dude.”

But Sam had finally understood. By going to see the movie by himself it had sent a message to Dean that he hadn’t expected to get him back, that he wasn’t waiting until Dean returned. He imagined how that must have hurt his brother but, knowing Dean, there’s no way he would admit it. 

So Sam began to hatch a plan. 

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. Dean stopped once to gas up the Impala, muttering about rising and falling gas prices the whole time. Sam just sat in the car, booted up his laptop and did some research. They drove until the sun was setting. Dean found them a motel called “The Sunflower Inn”, all decorated in bright yellow Sunflowers of course. He checked them into their room, threw his duffle down and flopped down on the bed. 

Sam figured now was the time. “How about I run out and get us something to eat, bring it back here?”

Dean said nothing, didn’t even acknowledge him. 

“Dean? That sound good to you?”

With a scoff of “whatever,” Dean flicked on the TV and began to scan through channels. Sam bit back a tart reply and headed for the door. He glanced back at Dean to see him cutting his eyes back toward the TV and hid a smile. 

When Sam got back almost an hour later Dean was in mostly the same position. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean said without heat, not taking his eyes away from the TV. It seemed to be playing a rerun of Law and Order. 

“Sorry, long lines. I got pizza and some drinks.” Then Sam proudly held up the plastic bag. “And this.”

Dean got up off the bed and crossed to the small table where Sam had put the pizzas. He flicked his eyes toward whatever was in the bag. “What’s that?” he asked, trying not to sound interested. 

“A DVD.”

“Yeah? You get porn?” Dean chewed on a slice of the pizza. 

“No.” Sam pulled the DVD out of the bag and held it out for Dean to see. “I got this.”

Dean flicked his eyes at it then froze, the pizza halfway to his mouth for another bite. He set it down and absently wiped his greasy fingers on his jeans. He was silent for a long moment then, “it’s out on DVD already?”

“Yeah, just came out last week. I had to go to 3 video stores in order to find a copy.”

Dean stared at the DVD for a long time. Then he looked up at Sam, his eyes cloaked. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I wanted to. This way we can watch it together.”

“You’ve already seen it.”

Sam nodded. “I have. But, honestly, Dean,” and here Sam held his breath for a moment, “I don’t remember much of it.”

“Liar.”

Sam turned his eyes away. “No. I really don’t. I just…kept thinking about you. About how much you wanted to see it and how you weren’t there. I almost had to leave at one point. But I stayed. I feel like I only half watched it.”

Dean held himself very still. Then he looked at Sam and said softly, “thanks.” He coughed hard and then gestured toward the TV. “Well? Put it in, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and went to do so. He handed the pizza with the toppings to Dean and grabbed his own. He climbed onto Dean’s bed as well. 

“The hell are you doing, Sasquatch? You’ve got your own bed.”

“I know.” Sam just smiled and crossed his legs, picking up a slice of his rapidly cooling pizza and biting into it. 

“There isn’t enough room for both of us here,” Dean felt compelled to point out. 

“Sure there is.” He wiggled a little to the left and gestured. They were both sitting on the bed and while it was a little uncomfortable it was doable. “See?”

Dean sighed as the previews started to run on the DVD. He knew what Sam was doing. Trust his little brother to do overkill. But some part of him was pleased. He shoved at Sam’s shoulder and then began to eat his own pizza. 

Halfway through the movie Dean put the pizza box on the floor and sat back against the wall, kicking off his boots as he moved. Sam had long since set his pizza on the table and was sitting cross-legged on the mattress. 

“Cate Blanchett is hot,” Dean said suddenly as Dr. Spalko tortured Indy. 

“She’s evil in this movie,” Sam felt compelled to point out. 

“So? She’s still hot. I’d rather do her than Marion. I mean, Marion’s cool. She can kick ass and hold her own in a fight and damn, she can drink. But Cate? She’d be my choice.”

Sam just had to ask. “Why?”

“Cause you know she’d be crazy in bed.”

Sam snorted. “Why do I ever bother asking?” He couldn’t help blurting.

“C’mon Sam! Dig down and find your male parts and tell me you don’t think she’s hot.”

Sam turned away and then got up off the bed. He crossed to his own and grabbed his jacket. “Whatever. Enjoy the rest of the movie Dean.”

Dean sat in shock as Sam put his jacket on and opened the door. He was still frozen until he heard the roar of the Impala starting then he scrambled off the bed, still in his socks. He flew out the door and stepped in front of the car, preventing Sam from pulling out. 

“I make one comment and you leave me, is that it, Sammy? Decided you didn’t want to humor your big brother anymore? Why’d you bother watching it with me in the first place, Sam, if you were just gonna leave?!”

“I was going to watch the movie with you!” Sam shouted as he climbed out of the car, advancing on Dean. “I wanted to the first time! I sat in that theater and thought about you and how much you had wanted to see it and how wrong it felt watching it without you. But I had to try to keep going, Dean! I had to keep going so I could get you back, find a way to get you out of Hell!” Sam slammed a hand down on the Impala’s hood, not noticing Dean’s wince. 

“Then why’d you just leave?!” Dean shouted.

“Because I don’t want to hear about how much you want to bang Cate Blanchett!” Sam screamed at him. 

“Why not?” Dean found himself shouting back. 

“Because I’m jealous!” It tore out of Sam’s throat and echoed around the dark parking lot. Sam had clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Dean stood there. “Jealous?” He didn’t understand. 

“Never mind.” Sam started to head back to the car. “Just go watch the movie, Dean.”

He was about to get in when a hand slammed the door shut. “Tell me what you meant.”

“Dean…”

“Sam. Tell me.”

“No.”

“More secrets, Sammy?” Dean couldn’t help the pain that bled into his voice. 

Sam turned pained eyes on his brother. “Some secrets need to be kept, Dean.”

The reply came instantly to Dean’s lips. “Bullshit!” He pushed Sam back against the door of the Impala. “You saw what keeping Ruby and your powers a secret almost did, Sammy.”

“That was different.”

“How?” Dean demanded. 

“It just was.”

Dean nearly screamed in frustration. “Sam…” he decided to take a different tack. He stepped back and let Sam go. “Come back inside.”

“No.”

“I’m not asking, Sammy.”

“I know.”

Dean looked straight at his brother. “Get inside before I slug you and carry you in there myself.”

Sam stared at Dean for along moment then slipped inside the Impala to shut it off and remove the key. He left it where it was, straddling two parking places. He followed Dean back inside. On the screen Indy was battling ants that wanted to eat him alive. 

Dean glanced at the screen for a minute, muttered “bugs” under his breath and turned to face his brother. He saw the stony look in Sam’s eyes and the set of his jaw and knew that Sam would not tell him. Not unless….

Dean let the silence go on for a while then lowered his head. He turned his back on his brother and shoved his hands in his pockets. He spoke like that. “I guess I can’t make you tell me, huh, Sammy? You’ve changed since I died. You always were a stubborn bitch but now…”

He waited a beat. Then another. 

“I had to change,” Sam spoke in the silence. “You were gone.”

“I know.” Dean’s voice was soft. “I don’t like it though. You shouldn’t….you shouldn’t be like me. I never wanted that, Sammy.”

“I know,” came the whisper at last. “But I’m still me, Dean.”

“Are you?” Dean turned around. “Would the Sam from before have done this? He was a talky, touchy-feely, chick-flick guy. Not hard and silent.” Dean gulped. This was rapidly slipping out of his control. 

Sam twitched. “You always made fun of that Sam.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. But I never meant it. I loved that Sam. He was my pain in the ass little brother.” Dean tried to smile but it faded quickly. “Sometimes I don’t even know the guy standing in the room right now.”

Sam’s closed his eyes as if he’d been hit. “He’s… _I’m _still your brother, Dean.”__

__“I know.”_ _

__Silence filled the air for what seemed like forever. Dean sniffed. “Look, let’s just watch the movie.” He went to grab the remote, to scan it back to where they’d left off. Sam moved to his side and seemed about to comply when he suddenly withdrew to his bed._ _

__“Sam?”_ _

__“I just got you back, Dean. I can’t lose you again.”_ _

__Dean tossed the remote aside without a thought and crossed over to where Sam was. He watched Sam flinch away and felt as if he’d had his heart ripped open. He knelt down on the floor in front of him, down on one knee and just looked at him._ _

__“No more secrets, Sammy. Please?” There was a crack in Dean’s voice._ _

__“I don’t want to lose you again,” Sam whispered into his hands._ _

__“Lose me? What are you talking about?”_ _

__Sam shook his head, his hair flopping down._ _

__“Sam. Look at me.”_ _

__Sam shook his head again, eyes shut tight._ _

__“Samuel Winchester, look at me right now.”_ _

__Sam couldn’t help but respond to that command, to the voice of his big brother. He looked up, eyes aching and met Dean’s gaze._ _

__“Tell me,” Dean all but pleaded. “Whatever it is it can’t be as bad as finding out you’ve got demon blood in you,” he joked halfheartedly._ _

__“Wanna bet?”_ _

__“Sam,” and Dean knew it was time to do this, to pull out the big guns, as it were.“I died for you. I went to Hell for you.”_ _

__“I know that!” Sam shouted buried his head in his hands. “And I’ll go to Hell when I die because--”_ _

__Dean looked puzzled. Sam? Go to Hell? A terrible thought formed in his head. “Sam? You been playing with your powers again? Hanging out with Ruby?”_ _

__Sam looked up, startled. “What? No!”_ _

__“Then what?”_ _

__“I love you!”_ _

__Dean let the words settle and then blinked. Twice. “And…?” he prompted._ _

__“That’s it. I love you, Dean.”_ _

__Dean sat there. “Um, not a shock, Sammy.”_ _

__“What?” Sam squeaked, looking up from his lap at last. “You knew?”_ _

__“Well, duh. I mean, c’mon.”_ _

__Sam studied his face and then sighed. “I mean, I’m in love with you, jerk. As more than just a brother. I want to jump your bones, I want to have my wicked way with you, I want to have sex with you, Dean.”_ _

__Dean nodded. “Again with the duh.”_ _

__Sam stilled. “What?”_ _

__“I told you, already knew that, Sammy.”_ _

__“You did?”_ _

__Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, you know.”_ _

__“I know you’re not.” Sam stopped. “Wait, how’d you know?”_ _

__Dean shook his head. “What don’t I know about you, kid?”_ _

__Sam bit back the words “I’m not a kid!” and stayed silent instead. “How long have you known?”_ _

__“Since before I went to Hell.”_ _

__“How long before?”_ _

__“Does it matter, Sam?”_ _

__Sam shook his head. “I guess not. Why didn’t you say anything?”_ _

__“What, like ’hey, bro got any incestual feelings for your gorgeous big brother here?’”_ _

__Sam couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Was waiting to see if you were gonna say anything.”_ _

__“I wasn’t planning on it.”_ _

__“I figured.” Dean shifted closer to Sam. His knee was starting to ache. “But now it’s out, huh? I told you, no more secrets Sammy.”_ _

__Sam stared down at his brother. “You don’t hate me?”_ _

__“Hate you for wanting this?” Dean smirked, gesturing down at his body. He saw Sam’s face tighten and he slipped back to serious mode. “No, Sam, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.”_ _

__“When you caught me with Ruby…”_ _

__“I was mad. I was hurt. But I didn’t hate you. You’re my Sammy,” Dean said softly, raising his hands to touch Sam’s knees. “I love you.”_ _

__Sam gasped at the words. He could count on one hand the number of times Dean had said them out loud to him. “Dean,” he croaked, the hurt bleeding in his throat but got no further._ _

__“For a college guy you can be stupid sometimes,” Dean said and got on both knees. He moved his hands from Sam’s knees and brought them up to cup his face. Then he brought their mouths together in a searing kiss._ _

__Dean lost himself in the taste of Sam’s mouth, the feel of Sam’s stubble under his fingers. He felt it when Sam pulled back and met his eyes. Without moving anything but his lips he said, “Christo. See? Not possessed. Just in love.”_ _

__Sam gasped again. “I’ve fallen and hit my head, haven’t I? Or I’m dreaming? Or a Djinn has me?”_ _

__“None of the above, Sam. This is real.” He looked in his little brother’s eyes. “We can play it off as a dream and stop it all now but I really don’t want to Sammy. Personally, I want to push you back on this bed, get you naked as a jaybird and have the hottest sex I’ve ever had in my life. He paused and watched Sam’s eyes glaze over and his pants fill. “You?”_ _

__Sam’s eyes looked at him. “Just hot sex?”_ _

__Dean stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Did you not hear me say that I love you? I’m not gonna say it every five seconds, Sammy. Still a guy here with guy equipment. But you better believe that if we do this, it’s for good. Just you and me Sam. Saving people, hunting things, and screwin’ our ever-loving brains out as often as we can, sweetheart.”_ _

__Sam couldn’t help it. He laughed and the sound was wonderful. “Dean…” his tone was a mix of exasperation and affection._ _

__“Don’t you understand Sam? I’ve never committed to any woman because I was already committed to _you _. Hell, even Bobby said we were like a married couple. Now we’ll just finally get to the sex part!”___ _

____Sam laughed again and Dean took the opportunity to stand and push Sam back onto the bed. He climbed over him, straddling his hips. “Whether we do this or not, it’s you and me forever, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____Sam went perfectly still. He looked up at Dean. “Will you stop sleeping with every girl you meet?”_ _ _ _

____“Long as I can still flirt. Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”_ _ _ _

____“Long as you stop at flirting, I can handle that,” Sam told him._ _ _ _

____“Anything else?”_ _ _ _

____“I expect you to tell me you love me at least once a week.”_ _ _ _

____“OK.”_ _ _ _

____“And to let me drive the Impala once in a while.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure.”_ _ _ _

____“And to stop trying to kill Ruby.”_ _ _ _

____“No way.”_ _ _ _

____Sam grinned. He pulled Dean down to him and for the first time kissed him. “Castiel…”_ _ _ _

____“Can go,” he paused, “um, jump in a lake for all I care.”_ _ _ _

____“Heaven doesn’t look too favorably on gay incest, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah well, too bad. They knew what they were buying when they paid for the merchandise.”_ _ _ _

____Sam still looked troubled so Dean ground himself down on Sam’s lower body. Oh yeah, that got his attention._ _ _ _

____“Dean,” Sam moaned._ _ _ _

____“Are we done with the thinking portion of tonight? Can we get to the hot sex, please?”_ _ _ _

____Sam pulled him down for another kiss. “Yes,” he growled and the sound went straight to Dean’s cock._ _ _ _

____In a flash Dean was up and climbing off Sam, yanking his clothes off as fast as he could. He saw Sam just lying there and said, “naked. Now. Before I rip ‘em off.”_ _ _ _

____Sam looked as if he were thinking about that but then he sat up and began to remove his own clothes. As Dean watched his brother’s body be revealed he thought about the other times that he had seen Sam like this. Sam had always been a shy boy and had tended to disappear to anyplace private in order to change, but living in each other’s pockets growing up and when they had resumed hunting they had seen plenty of each other._ _ _ _

____This was different._ _ _ _

____This was _very _different.___ _ _ _

______Dean saw Sam staring at him, eyes uncertain. “Dean…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you ask me if I’m sure I _will _shoot you.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam bit his lip and choked on his words. Dean nodded, satisfied and got back on the bed. “Damn, you’re hot, Sammy. Must be those Winchester genes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam laughed and pulled Dean down to him. “Must be.” They kissed and rolled around on the bed, play fighting for top position. In the end Dean pinned Sam down under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I win.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Trust you to turn even sex into a competition, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah. Just gotta remind you who is the big brother here, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam frowned. Dean braced himself for more self doubts and emo. “I’ve never forgotten, Dean,” came the hushed reply. “Even when I dreamed of this between us, even when I wondered how tainted I was, even when I knew I’d be going to Hell, I never forgot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tears welled in Sam’s eyes and Dean’s heart broke at the sight of them. He leaned down and kissed at his brother’s eyes, delicately licking at the moisture there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sam, if you’re going to Hell for this then so am I. Again. I don’t care. It’s worth it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re worth it. You were when I died for you. You will be when I make love to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam let out a little cry and grabbed Dean’s face. He pulled him down for a desperate and passionate kiss. Tongues dueling in each other’s mouth, hands roving all over each other’s naked bodies, they gave themselves over completely to their passions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam’s fingers scraped down Dean’s back and he shivered. Their bodies pressed together, their cocks rubbing against one another’s. Dean slid one leg in between Sam’s. One hand on Sam’s hips, the other slipping up to play with the silky strands of his hair, he kissed hard at his brother’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean, Dean,” Sam couldn’t seem to say anything but his brother’s name, no other word on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sammy,” came the reply, “love you, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Love you too Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The hand on Sam’s hip slid down and cupped an ass cheek lovingly, then the fingers found the crack between. Dean suddenly pulled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe you should do me,” he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Sam’s head was spinning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t want to hurt you. So maybe you should do me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam shook his head, trying to clear it. Then he got it. He smiled. “Dean, that’s very sweet,” he saw the flash of a scowl on the other man’s face but continued, “but I can take it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe I don’t want you to ‘take it’, Sam. Hey, maybe I’ll like being the bottom.” Dean started to scramble away. Sam caught him in his arms and pulled him back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re being stupid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Dean shot Sam a look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It doesn’t have to hurt. I know you won’t hurt me, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Listen, Sam, I know you’ve never done this before--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And you have?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a deadly silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my God,” Sam breathed into it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not with a guy!” Dean felt he had to say. “I was dating this girl and she, well, she liked…you know. So at least I’ve done it. Sort of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam lay there, stunned. He finally asked, “did you like it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean looked down on his brother. “It hurt, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But it doesn’t have to. You won’t hurt me. I’ll help you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sam--!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean. We’ll probably get around to me doing you but for now? I need you in me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why? Why you pushin’ this, Sammy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam looked his brother right in the eyes and said point blank, “because I need to know this is real. I need to feel it happening, need to know that I’ll feel it for days after. And I need to give this to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was silence so thick you could cut it with a silver blade. Then Dean closed his eyes and bent his head. He kissed his brother softly on the lips. “All right, but we do this slow and gentle, you got me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam fought against the grin of triumph and instead just nodded. “Whatever you say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now you say that,” Dean muttered. He let his lips fall from lips to cheek, from cheek to neck. Then his mouth moved down over the collarbone and across his lover’s chest. He flicked out a tongue over the right nipple and grinned at Sam’s gasp._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you doing?” Sam asked breathlessly. “I thought--” but then Dean did the tongue flick over the other nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“First rule of sex, Sammy. Foreplay is your friend if you want to relax.” Dean noted his brother wasn’t really listening but that was fine. He could always tell him this stuff again later. He went back to what he’d been doing, lapping at Sam’s perking nipples. He closed his mouth over the left one and sucked lightly. He grinned, mouth still on Sam, as the whole body under him bucked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean, Dean,” Sam called, his hands coming up to clutch at whatever he could find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Feel real to you, sweetheart?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh God, yes!” Sam cried as Dean suckled the other nipple. When he let go Sam let out a whimper of distress. Dean didn’t bother hiding his pleased smile as he kissed his way across the other man’s taut stomach. He flicked his tongue in and out of Sam’s bellybutton, just to see if he’d get a reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He got one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Honest to fuck giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean was so startled he sat up and stared down at his brother in amazement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sammy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam was turning red. He cut his eyes away. “It tickled!” he said defensively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean shook his head, filing that information away for another day. Then he said, “turn over, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Trust me. Just turn over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean, I want to see your face,” Sam began to whine but Dean climbed back up his brother’s body and kissed him quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You will. Trust me,” he said again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam met his eyes and then nodded. He shifted and turned around so that he was lying on his stomach, his erection pressed down into the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good boy,” Dean said absently, mouth watering at the side splayed out in front of him. Miles and miles of naked skin and Sam’s beautiful ass. Dean trailed his fingers down Sam’s back, enjoying the shudder that ran through the body beneath him. He placed both palms on Sam’s cheeks and gave a little squeeze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean!” Sam sounded half indigent and half pleased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Easy tiger.” Dean bent his head and nuzzled his cheek against Sam’s left buttock, which made Sam squirm. “Do you trust me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“With my life,” came the instant reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A heartbeat went by then Sam shouted “Holy fuck!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean immediately withdrew. “Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t you dare stop!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean grinned. Who knew Sam was a screamer? He returned his lips to Sam’s sweet pucker and lapped again at the hole there. Sam yelped again and his hips undulated against the mattress. Dean gripped his hips tighter to keep him place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After several minutes of deep gasps and moans from Sam, Dean thrust his tongue in as far as he could reach and was rewarded with a “Holy--!” that was cut off by a big intake of breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not wanting Sam to get finished too early, Dean let go of the hips he held and backed away from Sam’s ass. A piteous whine came from Sam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shh, I’ll take care of you, baby,” Dean soothed. “Turn back over.” He got up and went to his duffle. He stopped short of the bed when he turned around, however. “God!” The sight in front of him was nothing short of perfection. Sam’s eyes glazed with desire, his mouth red and swollen from kissing. His chest was glistening from Dean’s tongue and his cock was rock hard. His whole body kept shifting and wriggling. It was deeply erotic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You look like sex on a stick,” Dean muttered as he crossed back to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam looked at his brother with heated intensity. “And you look like a sex god.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean couldn’t help but preen a little. “Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam laughed. “Yeah, really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How many sex gods do you know?” Dean asked, determined not to just come right then and there from looking at Sam’s sexy body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can name quite a few.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But how many do you happen to know, personally?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean stopped where he was. He’d opened the tube of lube and was preparing to slather some on his fingers but Sam’s comment took precedence. “You do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam couldn’t hide his wide grin anymore. “Yeah. You.” He watched the emotions play out over Dean’s face and then held his arms up as Dean began slapping at him. “Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bitch! I thought--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam got serious very quickly, grabbing Dean’s hands and pulling him down close. “Only you, Dean. Only ever you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It felt as if he couldn’t breath, which was stupid Dean thought as there was plenty of air in the room. “I…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a loving look Sam lay back down on the bed and spread his thighs invitingly. Dean took it for the cue it was and drenched his fingers. As he prepared to slide one into Sam he admonished him, “you tell me if this hurts even a little.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean still had misgivings but when had he ever been able to say no to Sam. Come to think of it, now that they were lovers as well as brothers this could get very messy. His train of thought was derailed however, by the heat and feel of Sam as he slid that first finger inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A strangled noise issued from Sam and Dean went to withdraw then stopped, fearing he might hurt Sam more. “Sammy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Through what sounded like clenched teeth came the reply, “if you take that finger out I swear I will kill you, Dean Winchester!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay then,” Dean smirked, smugly pleased. He began making a thrusting motion with it and was rewarded by Sam twitching. “Second finger?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean pulled out the first finger then recoated it and the second one and slid them back in. After a time for Sam to get used to them he began doing that ‘scissor’ motion he’d read about. Not that he went around reading sex manuals or anything. But sometimes a hunter had time to kill. He was rewarded by sexy moans and wriggling. Dean crooked his fingers and touched a spot in Sam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean would have been offended that Sam was coherent enough to spew out Latin like that except he knew that Sam knew that stuff so well he could practically speak it in his sleep. Instead he made the gesture again and was grinning as Sam spewed more Latin and his hips came up off the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dean, Dean,” Sam changed to chanting his name over and over. “Oh God Dean!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean removed his fingers to Sam’s disappointed groan. “Relax, Sammy, coming right back. Three fingers this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” came the husky reply. “More fingers, then I want you in me, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean Winchester bit his lip and almost had to grab his cock to keep from coming right there. Just looking at Sam, all wanton and sweaty and chest heaving, it was all almost too much. He used his will to control himself and added that third finger. After a short time he withdrew all his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just let me get the condom on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam abruptly captured Dean’s arm as he started to get off the bed. “No. No condom Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No way, Sammy.” He saw the bitchface starting to form and shook his head. “I said no way. We play it safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t want anything between us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Too bad. I’m not going to risk it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ve always played safe before,” Sam pointed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but there’s still a chance. I’ve,” and here Dean paused for a brief moment, “been around the block Sam, you know that. I won’t risk you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not. You won’t hurt me, Dean,” Sam said again. “If we’re going to do this, if we’re going to be everything to each other then that means sharing everything. You died for me. I would die for you. I told you that long ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sam--” but Dean knew this was an argument that he wasn’t going to win. He sighed. “We’ll play it your way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dean’s cheek. It felt more brotherly than like a lover’s kiss but for some reason it was exactly what they both needed right then. Dean let himself be pulled back into the bed as Sam took the lube and squeezed a generous amount out. With a sure hand he applied it to Dean’s cock, making it throb from the touches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then he lay back down on the bed and bent his legs and spread his thighs. “I love you, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I love you too Sammy.” Then Dean was at Sam’s entrance, easing the tip into his brother. He looked up at Sam and saw his brother breathing rhythmically with his eyes closed. He knew it was a way to keep relaxed, something their Dad had taught them. He shook thoughts of his father away and concentrated on slowly sinking into the warm, willing body below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Am I hurting you?” He practically demanded when Sam’s whole body twitched a few minutes later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No!” Sam practically shouted. “No, Dean,” he continued in a calmer voice. “It felt good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean searched Sam’s face, to be sure he wasn’t lying, and was satisfied that he wasn’t. It took a great deal of willpower not to move but he stayed still, except to bend down and kiss his lover’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A very satisfied sigh came from Sam. “You feel just as good in me as I imagined,” he murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You imagined this? Us?” Dean was curious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam blushed becomingly. “Yes,” he admitted. “Though not like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh?” Dean felt sweat gathering on his brow as he tried to remain still. “Then how?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam’s blush turned brighter and he turned his head away and mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“In the Impala,” Sam said louder. “I always imagined this taking place in the Impala.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean forgot everything else. “You thought about us having sex in my baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam nodded, sure he was about to get yelled at for ‘spoiling’ Dean’s car, even if it was just in his head. He was surprised when he looked up and saw pure heat in Dean’s eyes. “That’s hot, Sammy. We’ll have to try it sometime. But I wouldn’t want our first time to be in the car. No room for maneuvering. Once we get used to this we’ll try out your fantasy, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam was speechless, could only nod. Dean saw the shocked look in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You didn’t think I would want to have sex in my car, Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, it’s not that. I know you’ve done it in the Impala before,” and Dean decided he’d find out what that meant later, “but I just didn’t figure you’d want to do it with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And?” Dean knew Sam well enough to know that there was more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s just, well, it’s two things.” He paused._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s have the first one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It makes me happy that you would talk about us doing this again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean leaned down and captured Sam’s face with his hand. “I told you, Sammy, I’m in this for the long haul.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know,” Sam murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“But you don’t believe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sam said nothing. No, he didn’t believe. Not yet. He loved Dean and he knew that Dean meant what he was saying but…._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s the second thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You said two things. That was the first, what’s the second?” Dean shifted, reminding Sam that he was still inside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I always figured that if we ever did this it would be,” he trailed off then picked it back up, saying it quickly as if ripping off a Band-Aid, “a quickie. Not, you know, like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not making love?” Dean asked quietly. “Sam, I told you that I couldn’t commit to any woman because of you. I love you. Can I please make love to you now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You already are,” Sam said through a clogged throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean leant down and kissed his face then withdrew his cock almost all the way out and pushed it back in. He did it a few more times and then Sam lifted his legs, wrapped them around Dean’s waist and put his hand over Dean’s heart. He rubbed his thumb over his brother’s full bottom lip, enjoying the shudder that went through him. “You don’t have anything to prove to me, Dean. You’ve already proven yourself well past my fantasies.” He pulled Dean down for a kiss, swiping his tongue over the lip that his thumb had just touched. “Now love me, Dean. Please love me.” It came out sounding way more needy than Sam wanted it to but it seemed to do the trick, because Dean set up a gentle yet persistent rhythm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It built to a pounding rhythm, Sam’s cock trapped between himself and Dean’s stomach, the friction blissfully wonderful. Little gasps and moans escaped Sam’s lips as Dean’s hips snapped, their bodies moving almost as one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m close Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Me too.” Sam opened his eyes. One hand still covering Dean’s heart, the other on his shoulder. He moved it to touch Dean’s face, eyes full of love and trust and desire and wonder. “Do it, Dean. Come in me. _Be real _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That did it for Dean, who thrust into Sam one last time and then shouted something unintelligible and came. Sam threw his head back and followed a few short seconds after. But he would never forget the sight of Dean letting go at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It seemed like their climaxes went on forever but at last, every drop wrung out of both men, Dean collapsed on top of Sam. Heavy breathing was heard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dean turned his head from Sam’s shoulder and couldn’t help but laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Sam asked, looking too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I guess we forgot about it,” Dean said, as he watched the menu for _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull _play on the TV. The movie had obviously run during the time they had fought and then had sex and was back to its root menu. The Indy theme was playing over and over as the graphics repeated.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both started to laugh and then abruptly Sam’s laughter turned to tears. Dean found himself clutched tight, their bodies smooshed together, the come from Sam’s cock squishing and sticking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was soft and perhaps a bit scared. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. I missed you, Dean. I missed you so much! And I’m so glad to have you back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, his cock slipping free as he moved to do so but neither men really noticing. He brought his brother’s head to his shoulder and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Shhh. I’m here, I‘m real.” He repeated those words over and over as he cradled his brother to him, letting him sob out all the pain and fear from the last four months._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At last Sam was done crying. Embarrassed, he swiped at his eyes. “Gonna call me a girl now?” he tried to joke, his voice a bit hoarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean cupped Sam’s chin and turned his head so they were looking eye to eye. “No, Sammy.” He flicked his eyes down to Sam’s spent cock. “I think it’s been proven you’re not a girl.” He smiled quickly then asked, “you all right now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah. Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Don’t be. I’ve been waiting a long time for you to blow.” Dean grinned at his own double entendre. Sam shook his head and buried himself deeper into Dean’s embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We missed half the movie,” he said, a yawn interrupting him for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We can watch it again sometime. But I don’t think I’ll ever be able to here Indy’s theme without getting hard again!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam laughed against Dean’s skin. “Me either.” He grinned and pressed a kiss to a bicep. “You know, you’re much better looking than Harrison Ford.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tougher too. And a better shot,” Dean agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Does that make me Marion?” Sam had to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean appeared to think about it. “Nah. You’re my Sammy.” He made a half shrugging gesture, which was difficult with his arms still wrapped his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sam beamed at the words. He leaned forward and they kissed again, soft and gentle. “Love you, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean whispered back as Sam fell into sleep. He waited until he was sure he was out then he moved just enough to grab the remote. He shot a lingering look at the screen. Then he clicked it off, snuggled back down with his brother and drifted off to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
